Self-climbing scaffold systems in construction works of buildings such as those described in EP2365159A1 are known, wherein the self-climbing system comprises rails arranged parallel to one another, shoes anchored to a concrete section of the corresponding building and adapted for guiding the rail in a climbing direction, and at least one work platform supported by the rails, comprising at least one substantially horizontal guide and an outer formwork movable along the guide. These self-climbing systems comprise drive means moving the rails in the climbing direction to allow building new concrete sections.
CA02613171A describes a self-climbing system wherein the rails forming the self-climbing system are attached to one another by means of pivotable attachments, the relative position between two rails that are coupled to one another being adjusted by adjustment means whereby the operator can correct the trajectory of both rails.